


Explosion and Sunset

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Battle of Endor, Confusion, Emotional Baggage, End of War, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, shy idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: They have won.It’s over.And yet Zeb couldn’t muster any emotions. He just feels so drained. Empty.(Kalluzeb appreciation week day two : End of the war)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Explosion and Sunset

The explosion of the second Death Star could be seen from the Endor surface. The roar of victory screams around the battlefield is louder than any detonation. 

But Zeb didn’t hear anything other than his own heartbeat. 

They have won. 

It’s over.

And yet Zeb couldn’t muster any emotions. He just feels so drained. Empty.

For years, the only thing that motivates him to wake up in the morning and fight another day was to avenge all the fallen of Lasan. With time he became to protect the small crazy family he got in the rebellion. 

Today the Emperor died on the most dangerous weapon ever created and the Galactic Empire is collapsing. Million of beings were finally free.

But that won’t bring Lasan back to his former glory.

It won’t resurrect all the victims of this senseless war.

Kanan wouldn’t be able to be there to hug Hera and Jacen. 

Ezra is still nowhere to be found.

That victory is feeling empty.

“Garazeb!” Kallus voice suddenly breaks the brouhaha of noise around him.

Zeb turns at him, he notices the ex-agent coming out between the trees to the small battlefield. Kallus looks a bit worst to wear, his hair is a mess but he was alive. He knows he probably doesn’t look any better. That is when the other man offers him the most gorgeous smile. Seeing the human finally break the emotional barrage in his mind. He didn’t think and ran, or leaped he is not sure, towards him.

Alexsandr just opens his arms to welcome him. The impact would have thrown most people on the ground but he manages to stay up. He is now using to the lasat’s strength and weight. His arms wrap around Zeb’s frame as they both hold on each other like their life depends on it. 

“We made it.” The ex-agent whispers in his ear, his voice cracking. There is a mix of happiness and fear in his tone.

Zeb realizes that Kallus probably feels as much confusing emotion as he was. 

He stands up of all his height and looks down at his boyfriend. The human has to crank his neck a little to look back at him. Green eyes meeting brown one. 

“Karabast. We did it… Sasha. We are alive beloved.” Zeb chokes up before he leans in and kisses him deeply.

He is so lost in all he feels that he didn’t realize he is speaking in Lasan I or that he is kissing Kallus in front of their fellow soldier. Only the man in his arms matter. Alexsandr presses against him answering without hesitation as he pours all the emotions, he could muster in such an intimate gesture.

The moment stops when Zeb’s ears catch the sound behind him. He breaks their kiss and turn ready to defend his lovers if need. 

He confuses to see Rex right there, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Let's hear it for the captains,” he calls encouraging the few of their close fellow rebels to cheer for them.  
Zeb overhears Kallus groans and press his face in his back. He is probably trying to hide his blushing. The lasat only wave at them.

“Yeah, yeah…. Thank you, soldiers. Let get to the rendezvous point.” He orders warmly. Those man and woman have given everything for this. They deserve a break.

He watches them despite still celebrating before he glares at Rex. “What was that about?”

“You two just make me lose a lot of credits. I need some revenge.” The clone chuckles a little and punches Zeb arms.

“Are you telling there was a bet to know if we were together?” Kallus asks as he steps out from behind the lasat.

“Nah, that one has been done at least for a year.” Rex answers looking really amused. “That one was about when you two will finally have some kind of public display of affection in front of someone.”

Zeb groans. “Oh joy…. So if you lost, who won?”

“I won’t unveil the winner. But let says she would be able to spoil some little boy.” Rex smiles at them, yet his smiles fall. “In all seriousness, I saw too many people having to have to hide their love. I don’t want this for you two. You deserve the happiness.”

There are some so much guilt and sadness in the clone eyes that neither of them could find the right words.

“That a great advice actually.” The honour guard answers and wraps his arms around the blond human waist and bring him against his side. 

Rex smiles and pat Kallus shoulder before he follows the other. 

Kallus signs softly and leans against Zeb’s body. He looks at the sky.

“The sunset… It’s gorgeous.” He whispers.

Zeb raises his head. The sky is a mix of purple, pink and yellow colors that reminds him of the starbird Sabine affection so much, the one that have become the symbol of the rebellion. The piece of the Death Star is burning as they enter the atmosphere of Endor and the other moon, giving them some kind of fireworks.

“It is great…. But I have a better view.” He replies and looks at the human at his side.

Kallus blushes again. “This is terribly cheesy.”

“And you love every second of it.” Zeb smiles at him.

The only answer he got was another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
